Nail (Universe 8)
(original host of temporary body)|FirstApp = Page 811 (unofficial debut) Page 818 (debut)|Date of death = Age 763}} , in "U8 - The tyrant Freeza must be stopped!!"}} Nail from Universe 8, a universe where the Z-Fighters perished and remained emperor of the universe. Nail miraculously survived Freeza's deadly attack, which exterminated all life on Namek. He was found by several days after the attack and subsequently dies after attempting to avenge his race. Appearance Nail's appearance is extremely similar to Piccolo. He wears a blue vest and a white scarf around his neck, while his chest and stomach is almost completely exposed. He also wears white pants, and brown boots (which most Nameks wear). When about to engage in battle Nail usually removes his vest. Personality Originally Nail acted the exact same way he would have in canon. He was cool, collected, and very dedicated to his duties as guardian for Grand Elder Guru. However he can become incredibly ruthless, which was displayed when he quickly killed Dodoria before he could make a single move. Besides his seriousness he is also quite selfless too since Nail offered himself to be the 'guinea pig' against Freeza, and even tells Gohan to take his time while not to worry about him for the sake of the mission. Nail has developed a incredible hatred for Frieza since he was responsible for killing his family and vowed to destroy Frieza eventually. Also Nail only refers to Frieza as 'demon' or 'monster', but it is unknown if he knew his name originally on Namek or simply called Frieza on what he believed he was; a vile demon who kills for the sake of it. Upon surviving Namek's planetary devastation by Frieza, Nail has become consumed with vengeance against Freeza for destroying his people and planet despite knowing that Guru will never approve of this behavior. He also grows close to Goku due to their similar predicaments. Nonetheless in battle Nail ruthlessly defeats several soldiers for Freeza including the Ginyu Force (Burter, Jeice, and Guldo) in no time between each opponent. However Nail is not arrogant when it comes to his limits since he instantly knew he was largely outclassed by Ginyu when he powered up. Despite such changes Nail is still pragmatic and a keen observant since he realized the repetitive movements in Burter during their fight and ruthlessly killed Guldo upon realizing how dangerous his powers truly were. Nail is also shown to adapt to new situations well since he quickly realized that he swapped bodies with Ginyu and figured out his true intentions to steal Goku's body as his personal vessel. Nail is also not afraid to injure his original body immensely since he stabs Ginyu right through the chest while still being switched in the hopes of killing Ginyu quickly. History Nail has the exact same past just like his canon counterpart, but diverges the moment Frieza arrives on Planet Namek. Biography Namek Invasion As Freeza and his forces ravage across Planet Namek, Nail makes his first appearance when Grand Elder Guru tells him to go outside. He immediately saves Gohan and Dende from being killed by Dodoria by intercepting the lieutenant of Freeza's forces. After hearing from Dende that the pink fighter killed everyone in his village, Nail ruthlessly rams his fist into his chest, killing Dodoria as his lifeless body hits the ocean below. With Gohan and Dende praising Nail's amazing power, he tells them that the Grand Elder is waiting. Nail then silently witnesses Gohan's potential being unlocked by Guru before seeing the saiyan hybrid flying off. Sometime after the deadly battle between Gohan and Krillin against Zarbon, Gohan is brought to the Grand Elder's place to get healed. After figuring out how Bulma managed to find them, Nail listens to their story on what happened during the meantime before making a plan to attack Freeza's ship. When everything was set up, Nail and Gohan goes to Freeza's ship with the namekian telling Gohan to be discreet while taking his time if necessary. After adding in to not worry about him, Nail flies into the air before unleashing four twin sized energy blasts that greatly damaged the ship. Nail then calls Freeza out while vowing to kill him for slaughtering his people. After breaking the ship, Freeza emerges while being enraged at the damage done. Freeza begins attacking the Namek who is utterly powerless in stopping the tyrant and his rain of blows.. As Nail stalls Freeza, Gohan searches the ship in hopes of finding the Dragon Balls. Gohan eventually finds the Dragon Balls and throws them through the hole that Nail left in the ship. During the assault Nail uses his Mystic Flasher to impact Freeza before flying off, but the tyrant was completely unharmed from the attack. While trying to find his breathe, Nail is blasted away from his hiding spot though he barely manages to survive and lands in his knees. Now in critical condition due to Freeza beating him up, Freeza offers him a ultimatum though the namekian tells Freeza he'll never get his wish due to his cold heart. Immediately Freeza fires beams from his eyes towards Nail, which hit him and leaves Nail at near death. Now drowning in a nearby lake on the verge of death, Freeza returns to his ship to check if it can still fly, but he notices that the Dragon Balls are gone. Now completely enraged as the Earthlings are making their wish, Freeza attempts to exterminate all life on Namek with a Death Ball, killing everyone on the planet except for Nail who barely survived. The two last survivors Several days after Freeza's deadly attack, Son Gokū arrives on Namek, digs out Nail from the ground and gives him a senzu bean. Nail decides to travel with Gokū to one of Freeza's planets in the Capsule Corp ship. Gokū and Nail are questioned by a soldier of Freeza's before entering the establishment. The soldiers claims their ship is an unidentified ship, and threaten to attack them if they don't identify themselves. As Gokū and Nail step out of the ship, they note that the soldiers wear the same armor as the Saiyans. The soldiers shoot at the two but are easily defeated by them. During Gokū's battle with two of the Ginyu Force members, Recoome and Burter, Nail steps in and attacks Burter. Burter overpowers Nail with his incredible speed, but is hit by Nail in the arm after Nail predicts his movement due to its repetitivness. Gokū and Nail are soon confronted by the other Ginyu Force members Jeice and Guldo. Out of anger, Jeice lashes out on Nail. While Gokū is caught in his paralysis technique, Nail brutally beats Jeice. Nail also saves Gokū from getting killed and begins to brutally stomp on Guldo. The two are soon confronted by Captain Ginyu. Stating that they are outclassed by him, Gokū readys his Kaioken. Gokū Battles the Emperor After watching the combat between Gokū and Ginyu for a few minutes, they are interrupted by the arrival of Freeza, which shocks them due to his terrifying power level. As Ginyu attempted to switch bodies with Gokū, Nail throws himself in front of the technique and tries to swipe it away with his right hand, but to no avail as the technique suceeds and Nail switched bodies with Ginyu. With Nail inside Ginyu's body, he tackles Ginyu once again, who is inside Nail's body, after Ginyu tries to switch bodies with Gokū once again, telling Gokū to take care of Freeza and not worry about him. Nail notices that Ginyu is weaker in his body, and tells him if he doesn't like his body, then change back with him. Ginyu agrees and proceeds to switch bodies with Nail again, however is stopped by Guldo by his paralysis technique, believeing him to be Nail. Guldo is caught off guard by Nail and is killed by him. Nail takes advantage of the fact that he has Ginyu's power, and attacks Ginyu by stabbing him with one of Ginyu's horns on his head, and strikes him to the ground. Nail then gives the finishing blow to Ginyu, despite knowing he'll never get his original body back. He realizes a way to defeat Freeza; to hide among his men and strike when he least expects it. Death After the battle of Gokū with Freeza, Nail is unable to feel Gokū´s aura. He is found by Recoome, which was loading an unconscious Ginyu, and tries to deceive him by pretending to be Ginyu, However, Recoome doesn´t fall into the bluff and Ginyu takes advantage to recovers his old body, letting Nail collapse through his wounds. Power Originally Nail had a power level about 42,000 just like in canon. This was proven when he easily kills Dodoria with a single blow to his chest. However he was no match for Frieza in his first form, which resulted in Nail losing the match and on the verge of death afterwards. After being found by Goku it is presumed he has trained in the few days before arriving on Frieza's capital since he was able to defeat both Burter and Jeice consecutively by himself when they should have been his equal. However Nail openly states he is no match for Ginyu, which means he is still inferior to Frieza. When inside of Ginyu's body, his power rises to his potential maximum (120,000), but is still inferior to Frieza regardless. Eventually he loses this power upon returning back into his original body. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate with the use of ki. Ki Blast: Discharged energy spheres that can be fired at various intervals. Used to assault Frieza's ship to draw the emperor out. Mystic Flasher: A powerful golden sphere of energy that appears to be Nail's signature attack. Used on Frieza during their original skirmish on Namek. Regeneration: The ability to heal all wounds long as ki remain. Eye Lasers: Powerful burst of energy fired from the eyes. Used on some of Frieza's men upon arriving on his capital. Tranformations Ginyu's body Nail accidentally switched bodies with Ginyu after attempting to protect Goku from losing his body to Ginyu. Ginyu would later return Nail's body to him after realizing that Nail's body was weaker than his previous one. Gallery Category:Universe 8 Category:Namekians Category:Asexual Category:Male Category:Dead